


Head on a Rainbow

by Rambo_Crash



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: High School, raikoh-illust, raikoh14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambo_Crash/pseuds/Rambo_Crash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memo from Hasbro lists off the episodes for "Equestria Girls" Season 4.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Inspired directly by the lovely Raikoh-Illust drawing, "Head on a Rainbow"--the link is below, but here is the artist's Tumblr in addition:<br/>http://raikoh14.tumblr.com</p>
<p>His work is gorgeous, so please check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head on a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Head on a Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96203) by Raikoh-Illust. 



\- - -

 

HASBRO

INTERNAL MEMO: Equestria Girls ep. list (w/ synopses) for the upcoming SEASON 4—please review ASAP.

 

\- - -

 

S04E01: “Luna Unleashed (Part 1)”

_Going to extreme lengths to unearth the secrets of the Equestrian portal, Pinkie Pie and Rarity accidentally usher in an unexpected guest..._

 

S04E02: “Luna Unleashed (Part 2)”

_With pony Luna unleashed unto the campus of Canterlot High, the HuMane Six—Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight—must do all they can to prevent Canterlot High’s Vice Prinicpal Luna from meeting the hoof-legged_  Princess  _Luna!_

 

S04E03: “A Peperate Peace”

_The school pep band takes a field trip over to an odd out-of-town ralley, with none other than Sweetie Belle along for the ride._

 

S04E04: “Queen of the Hoard”

_Upon winning first prize in an After-School Slam-Dunk-a-thon, Rainbow Dash is rewarded with a mini-fridge, tickets to see the latest action flick, a weight-lifting set, some sweet guitar pedals, an enormous 48-pack of soda pop, and, finally, a pink heart-shaped bracelet—all delightedly accepted by CHS’s true top athlete. But will RD let the success go straight to her head?_

 

S04E05: “Bakestorming”

_Applejack maps out a scheme for throwing the biggest bakesale of the year._

 

S04E06: “Awesome as You Wanna Be”

_Using questionable methods, Rainbow Dash tries to teach Fluttershy how to be a little more self-reliant, like her!_

 

S04E07: “Oh No—”

_In a thrilling Thanksgiving special, the sportiest of the HuMane 6 (hint: she’s as awesome as she wants to be) is offered the chance of a lifetime to be a top representing athlete—at a different school! Rainbow Dash, unsure if she should abandon the Canterlot Wondercolts to become a “Fillydelphia Firefly”, finds herself torn between two powerful forces: loyalty, and opportunity._

 

S04E08: “Nighty-Tighty”

_Rarity designs a new nightgown, and it’s FABULOUS._

 

S04E09: “Dog Tired”

_Spike finds himself caught in the middle of trying desperately to comfort his animal-loving friend_  and  _win the local dog-competition before Twilight gets home!_

 

S04E10: “Lesson Last”

_Twilight and Pinkie Pie are sentenced to two days’ detention in a wacky misunderstanding._

 

S04E11: “No Substitutes”

_Twilight, Pinkie Pie, AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy, and even Spike combine all their grit and wits to vanquish a terrible substitute teacher._

 

S04E12: “A Rare Achievement”

_The most fashion-forward student at Canterlot High struggles to think of how she might contribute to Applejack’s upcoming bakesale._

 

S04E13: “Ain’t It Sweet”

_Sugarcube Corner is overrun with “sweety suckers”. Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity try to banish the beasts, while Pinkie and a semi-willing Fluttershy reassure the panicked Cake family._

 

S04E14: “Scoot on Over”

_Applebloom takes it upon herself to help Scootaloo find a brand new hero._

 

S04E15: “Diamond in the Bluff”

_Diamond Tiara starts dreaming of her own bakesale to rival AJ’s._

 

S04E16: “Catch-52”

_Applejack and Spike get into a friendly round of catch, which gradually intensifies as the game wears on. The spectating trio of Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie quietly debate whether they should intervene or just keep on watching._

 

S04E17: “Spike the Rap Manager”

_Snips and Snails make a big comeback._

 

S04E18: “The Uncovered Secrets of the Wise Old Aunt Strudel”

_Rarity, Pinkie Pie, AJ, Twilight, and Spike go on a mission to recover the Apple family’s long-lost Bakesale Bible._

 

S04E19: “Succor From Suckers”

_Angel Bunny, filled with concern for his caretaker’s growing inability to handle the outside world, reaches out to an unlikely pair for help._

 

S04E20: “Your Core on the Floor”

_As the school’s new top athlete, Applejack decides to host the most outrageous and grandiose game of floor hockey that Canterlot High has ever seen!_

 

S04E21: “My Only Friend, After All”

_Wanting to help his ailing and increasingly distraught friend, Guidance Counselor Discord searches all over town for the perfect gift—causing some chaos along the way._

 

S04E22: “You Mean She’ll Be in Town?”

_A big game between the Canterlot Wondercolts (hosting) and the Fillydelphia Fireflies threatens to plunge the student body into contentious anarchy._

 

S04E23: “Four’s A Crowd”

_A “baking/slumber party” at Pinkie Pie’s house gets a little out of control when the host starts pulling pranks on Twilight. Meanwhile, despite only a total of four at the sleepover, AJ and Rarity_  still  _find a way to bicker over sleeping arrangements._

 

S04E24: “Puppy Parametric”

_While Tank the tortoise’s owner was away, that half-shelled slow-rider got up to some serious theft—but now Ms. Dash has returned, and he’s in for quite the talking-to. Back at Canterlot, Twilight’s latest experiment goes to the dogs..._

 

S04E25: “Raise the Cakes! (Part 1)”

_Mysteriously missing one member, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight have no choice but to commence the big bakesale they’ve spent all season planning for. But will a tiara-wearing bully sabotage the whole thing?_

 

S04E26: “Raise the Cakes! (Part 2)”

_Applejack’s bakesale is truly falling apart, and all hope seems lost until Fluttershy shows up out of nowhere—and just in the nick of time! Sporting a feisty pink bracelet and an apparently repaired spirit, she’s ready to do all she can to aid her friends, as the HuMane Five are finally reunited in this exciting season finale._


End file.
